Like Rain Like Man
by SeLudeer947
Summary: Aku menyukai saat dimana air langit datang menyapa tapi tak sedikitpun aku tak menyukai bagaimana dia membuatku tak bisa bernafas Sama halnya dengan kehadiranmu dalam hidupmu. Aku menyukai bagaimana saat kau datang dengan sejuta warna yang kau berikan dalam hidupmu. Tapi tidak dengan luka dalam yang kau berikan di kemudian hari. HUNHAN/Sehun-Luhan/GS for UKE/M/Romance-Angst
1. chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _SeLudeer94_**

 ** _._**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Like Rain Like Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Oh Sehun – Luhan**

 **.**

 **Other cast : Bermunculan sesuai alur**

 **.**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS for UKE, Typo (s), Jauh dari EYD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jika cinta layaknya suatu hal yang mampu membiasakan diriku terhadap kehadiranmu maka biarlah cinta itu merubah dirimu layaknya Hujan_

 **.**

 _Benar jika aku menyukai saat hujan itu datang membasahi bumi tapi aku tak pernah menyukai saat air itu membuatku tak bisa bernafas dengan benar_

 _Sama hal seperti dirimu aku menyukai bagaimana hadirnya dirimu dalam keseharianku, pada kehidupanku_

 _Namun tak sekalipun aku menyukai bagaimana saat kau meninggalkan jejak sebuah luka dalam hidupku_

Yehet !

Seketika musim hujan bikin diriku dapet ide cem gini.

Buat judulnya emang agak pasaran. Kalian juga pasti pernah baca *sadar diri*

Tapi demi apa ini ga bakalan sama dengan apa yang ada di permukaan *ngehehe*

Yeay or Nay? aku tunggu di kolom repiyu *


	2. Chapter 1 (02-17 14:34:07)

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _SeLudeer947_**

 **Present**

 **Like Rain Like Man**

 **Main cast : Oh Sehun – Luhan**

 **Other cast : Bermunculan sesuai alur**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : GS for UKE, Typo (s), Jauh dari EYD**

 _Jika cinta layaknya suatu hal yang mampu membiasakan diriku terhadap kehadiranmu maka biarlah cinta itu merubah dirimu layaknya Hujan_

 _Benar jika aku menyukai saat hujan itu datang membasahi bumi tapi aku tak pernah menyukai saat air itu membuatku tak bisa bernafas dengan benar_

 _Sama hal seperti dirimu aku menyukai bagaimana hadirnya dirimu dalam keseharianku, pada kehidupanku. Namun tak sekalipun aku menyukai bagaimana saat kau meninggalkan jejak sebuah luka dalam hidupku_

 ** _Beijing, Cina 2002_**

Gadis itu masih saja menyukai bagaimana saat air langit mengguyur badannya hingga basah kuyup, di usianya yang masih delapan tahun dia tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang cukup keras kepala.

Luhan, gadis itu tumbuh menjadi sesosok gadis yang begitu cantik dan begitu menggemaskan secara bersamaan. Belum lagi manik matanya yang begitu cantik layaknya seekor rusa kecil itu akan membuat siapa saja yang menatap manik itu langsung jatuh cinta. Tubuhnya yang mungil masih dibalut seragam sekolah dasar dengan punggung yang masih menggendong ransel sekolahnya. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk berteduh sekalipun di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya banyak sekali emper pertokoan yang menyediakan tempat untuknya berteduh.

" _huuff.._ " Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, dia merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menyerang badannya. Jari-jari lentiknya menggosok lengan kecilnya dan berharap ia sedikit mendapatkan kehangatan dari sana. Tapi siapa yang akan mendapatkan kehangatan tersebut jika dirinya tetap menerobos hujan lebat yang mengguyur kota Beijing siang ini.

Berlari layaknya seekor rusa yang dikejar seekor serigala Luhan lebih mempercepat larinya saat gerbang sebuah mansionnya mulai terlihat di pelupuk mata. Langkahnya mulai memelan saat dirinya membuka pintu utama bangunan dengan arsitektur eropa yang sederhana tersebut.

Luhan sediikit memasukkan kepalanya saat mengetahui pintu dengan warna putih gading itu tidak terkunci. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah takut-takut jika papa atau mamanya berada dirumah.

Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan memasuki lorong yang menghubungkan pintu utama dengan ruang tamunya, gadis itu sengaja melepaskan sepatu sneakers putihnya yang basah. Dari pada membiarkan lantai berposelen cream itu basah dirinya lebih memilih melepas agar tidak adanya suara yang ditimbulkan oleh sepatunya.

Luhan sedikit bisa bernafas saat di ruang tamu dirinya tidak menemukan keberadaan sang mama yang biasanya akan setia menunggu saat hujan turun seperti ini. Bukan apa meskipun orang tuanya telah menyediakan sebuah mobil beserta supir pribadinya gadis itu akan lebih memilih meninggalkan sang supir yang telah menunggunya berjam-jam di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan menembus jalanan yang terguyur air hujan tanpa adanya benda bernama payung yang akan melindungi tubuh mungilnya.

Baru beberapa langkah yang ia susun ketika menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada gendang telinganya lebih dulu menangkap ketukan sebuah hells yang mengarah dimana dirinya berada, sontak jelas membuatnya harus berhenti di tangga ketiga.

Dan dengan senyum lebarnya Luhan berbalik arah pada seseorang yang jelas berjarak tiga langkah darinya.

"Kau bermain lagi Lu ?" suaranya tidak terdengar seperti mengintrogasi, namun cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri. Mamanya tak pernah sedikit pun menyukai bagaimana dirinya selalu membuat ulah dengan berbasah-basahan dengan air hujan. Tapi sejauh yang Luhan tahu mamanya hanya merasa khawatir pada gadis semata wayangnya tersebut.

Tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam lengkap dengan keadaan basah tersebut Luhan hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunuduk. Ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi mamanya akan berbicara panjang lebar mengenai kebiasaan buruknya ini.

"Segera bersihkan badanmu lalu temui mama dan papa di ruang kerja" mimik wajahnya jelas menyiratkan sebuah rasa keterkejutan dengan apa yang diungkapkan sang mama. Ini tidak seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan mamanya saat keadaan seperti ini.

Luhan mempercepat acara bersih-bersih badannya sesuai dengan perintah mamanya. Entah mengapa perasaan berkata bahwa pembicaraan yang akan terjadi nanti tak akan berakibat baik pada dirinya.

Sementara dua manusia dengan perbedaan gender yang memutuskan untuk hidup bersama sampai ajal menjemput hingga saat ini masih menjelajahi pikirannya masing-masing. Kim Heechul, gadis berdarah Korea tersebut harus merelakan mengganti nama marganya menjadi Xi saat ia memutuskan untuk mengikat janji suci bersama laki-laki berdarah China Xi Hangeng di altar pada saat itu.

Pikiran mereka tetap melayang memikirkan satu nama yang terus tergiang untuk beberapa hari belakangan ini. Xi Luhan, putri satu-satunya yang mereka miliki saat ini. Dengan keputusan mutlak dari sang kepala rumah tangga itu membuat wanita pertama yang ada dalam masion mewah tersebut harus dirundung ketidak tenangan. Bukan pula laki-laki dengan usia yang hampir menginjak usia tiga puluhan itu merelakan begitu saja atas keputusan apa yang ia ambil. Ini semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikan putri kesayangannya tersebut. Itu pikirnya.

Tapi setelah membicarakannya bersama sang istri yang telah menemaninya hampir sepuluh tahun ini, _-iya mereka menikah di usia muda-_ keputusan yang ia ambil justru berujung pada kebimbangan yang secara tiba-tiba bersarang pada benaknya. Ada rasa ketidak relaan sang istri yang membuatnya harus berpikir untuk kesian kalinya.

 ** _CLEKK_**

"Ma ?" Gadis kecil yang dibungkus dengan piyama putih bergambar rusa itu memasuki ruang kerja papanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Luhan sadar bahwa suasanya di ruangan yang biasanya digunakan papanya untuk megerjakan perkerjaan kantor yang belum terselesaikan ataupun hanya untuk sekedar bersantai sambil menikmati bukunya kini seperti terasa begitu aneh. Entah dari mana dirinya merasakan sebuah keanehan ini sepertinya perasaan tidak baiknya tadi makin menunjukkan tanda-tanda. Terutama saat dengan pasti _onix_ nya mengkap raut wajah mamanya yang terlihat sedang dikuasai sendu.

Gadis kecil itu terlihat canggung sekalipun yang berada di hadapannya adalah kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Luhan berjalan mendekat dan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk sejajar dengan mamanya yang masih terlihat menyedihkan. Setelahnya dirinya hanya mampu menunduk dalam sedangkan tangannya terpusat pada acara memilin ujung piyama sedangkan pandangannya hanya tertuju pada meja kaca persegi panjang dengan sedikit ukiran rumit di hadapannya. Jangan tanyakan kemana pikiran gadis kecil itu, diusianya yang masih terlalu kecil itu harus ia paksakan untuk berpikir jauh tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah orang tuanya membuka suara.

"Lu.." mau tak mau Xi Hangeng sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki yang berada di dalam mansion yang serta merta merangkap sebagi kepala ruamh tangga untuk keluarga kecilnya membuka suara yang ia tujukan untuk gadisnya. Dibandingkan dengan Luhan yang menyimpan sebuah ketakutan dalam dirinya, laki-laki itu jauh lebih merasa bersalah setelah apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Saat gadisnya merasakan ketakutan yang diakibatkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Dirinya dan sang istri.

"Luhan bagaimana sekolahmu ?" kalimat itu keluar dari bibir laki-laki yang begitu ia kagumi seumur hidupnya itu.

"Lancar pa, bahkan tadi Lulu dapat nilai A dijam menggembar" gadis kecil itu masih sekuat hati untuk menampik segala rasa gugup yang perlahan menguasai pikirannya, sementara sikapnya yang masih begitu ceria menampik kenyataan bagi seorang wanita yang pernah mengandungnya lebih dari sembilan bulan itu. Tak ada lkalimat yang mampu ia ucapkan barang satu kata saja dirinya terlalu takut menambahkan rasa kecewa putrinya.

"Bagus" Luhan tahu setidaknya di umurnya yang sudah menginjak delapan tahun ini, dirinya hanya sedikit menghabiskan waktu bersama sang papa. Sekalipun dia tahu bahwa darah laki-laki yang mengalir di bawah kulitnya itu begitu menyayangi dirinya, namun kembali pada kenyataan bahwa terlalu banyak waktu yang terbuang diantara keduanya.

Hangeng tampak mengambil nafas dalam, menahannya sejenak pada pangkal paru-parunya lalu ia lepaskan dengan sekali hembus.

"Lu,setelah ujian kenaikanmu nanti papa akan mengirimmu ke Korea. Tinggallah disana bersama paman dan bibi di Seoul setelah itu lanjutkan pendidikanmu dengan baik disana" ini kah petir setelah hujan ? Luhan bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk mencerna setiap kata yang ada. Dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya diusianya sekarang bukan dengan kasih sayang sepasang suami istri yang harus ia sebut sebagai paman dan bibi.

Sebanyak apapun dirinya menampik keputusan yang ada hanya akan menamparnya kembali pada kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Dirinya harus diasingkan atau bahkan dibuang oleh kedua orang yang telah menghadirkannya pada kejamnya dunia.

"Tapi pa, Lulu tidak mau pisah dengan mama dan papa" pantaskah jika saat ini dirinya harus merengek di depan orang tuanya ? Luhan hanya akan berusaha bagaimanapun caranya agar dirinya tidak ditendang jauh ke negara yang begitu asing bagi dirinya.

Luhan sudah berada di depan Hangeng dengan menggenggam erat kedua tangan laki-laki yang sedari tadi menatapnya dingin. Dirinya hanya ingin diberikan sebuah kesempatan untuk tetap bersama dengan mereka.

"Lulu janji Lulu tidak nakal lagi, Lulu akan belajar lebih giat, Lulu juga tidak akan bermain hujan lagi tapi papa jangan kirim Lulu kesana" gadis kecil yang selalu ia sebut sebagai malaikat kecilnya itu tengah memohon kepadanya. Hangeng tahu mengapa Lulunya selalu mengucapkan bahwa dirinya takkan bermain hujan lagi saat ia harus memohon pada dirinya. Karena gadis kecil itu sebenarnya tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya begitu membenci saat dimana dirinya harus merasakan sesak pada dadanya saat katub parunya mulai menyempit.

Cairan itu lebih dulu berseluncur pada kedua pipi gembulnya, Luhan tak mampu lagi untuk menahan lebih lama cairan itu berada pada kelopak matanya. Jelas saja itu membuat hati sepasang orang tua itu menjerit sakit.

 _Hkks...hkkss...papa_

Mereka berdua tidak pernah sekalipun melihat gadis kecilnya menangis dengan begitu pilunya. Gadis itu hanya akan selalu terlihat ceria di setiap harinya, selau saja menghadirkan sebuah senyum kehangatan yang menghias setiap sudut mansion mewah tersebut hingga membuatnya lebih hidup.

Tapi saat ini-detik ini mereka harus menyaksikan dengan kedua mata mereka sendiri bagaimana gadisnya, malaikat kecilnya harus menangis begitu menyedihkan dengan perbuatan yang mereka lakukan.

Bagaimana saat gadis kecil itu harus ia paksa dewasa sebelum waktunya menangis memohon padanya untuk tidak di buang membuat dua orang itu hanya menyesali semua keputusan yang telah mereka ambil.

Satu yang Luhan ketahui saat ini dirinya hanya harus menyiapkan diri bagaimana nanti dirinya bertahan hidup di negara orang tanpa ada kedua orang tuanya yang begitu ia cintai. Bertahan hidup untuk tidak terus merengek seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada mamanya. Dan mencoba menjadi gadis yang dewa tanpa adanya kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

 **\--OoO--**

Ada bagian dimana saat gadis kecil yang tengah mati-matian mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hidupnya kelak. Maka disini di tempat yang berjarak bermil-mil dari sana seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi yang melebihi dari tinggi seharusnya terus-terusan melempar tawanya entah pada hal sekecil apapun.

Jaejoong yang sudah mengganti marganya menjadi Oh untuk tahun ke sebelasnya kini menatap ke depan dimana sang buah hati berada. Senyum keduanya tak pernah terelakkan dari bibir tipis dua manusia yang berbeda gender tersebut tak lain yang mampu membuatnya sebahagia ini jika bukan dari pria kecil yang begitu tampan diusianya yang masih sepuluh tahun.

Oh Sehun, dirinya benar-benar bersyukur pada Tuhan yang telah dilahirkan oleh sosok wanita berparas cantik dan berhati malaikat ditengah keluarga yang memberinya begitu banyak cinta.

Memiliki seorang pria tangguh yang selalu siap pasang badan untuk sekedar menjaga dan melindungi dirinya sejak ia masih dalam kandugan ataupun sesudah ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

"Appa" Sehun kecil sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri dua orang yang begitu ia sayangi seumur hidupnya.

Ditempat dimana seorang Oh Yunho bersama dengan sang istri berpijak maka di situ pula mereka menampilkan sebuah senyum kehangatan untuk menyambut hangat peluk dari putra terkasihnya Oh Sehun.

"Ada apa jagoan Appa berlari hm ?" tanya Yunho pada Sehun yang kini tengah berada dalam dekapannya. Jemarinya pun tak berhenti untuk sekedar mengusap punggung sempit tersebut.

"Appa jika nanti thehun dewatha thehun mau wanita yang mendapingi thehun thama theperti Eomma ne ?" kalimat itu begitu lancar terucap dari bibir tipis merah ranumnya yang masih beraksen cadel khas anak kecil.

"Ehm tentu anak Appa akan mendapatkan gadis cantik seperti Eomma. Tapi Sehun harus belajar lebih giat lagi agar nanti Sehun bisa membahagiakan gadis itu dengan baik ne ?"

"Ne Appa thehun akan lebih giat belajar dan menjadi laki-laki idaman gadith-gadith di luar thana" dia hanya meluncurkan hal apa yang ingin ia utarakan dengan naluri seorang anak kecil.

Namun itu terang saja membuat dua manusia berbeda gender itu tergelak dengan tawanya. Pikirnya hanya bagaimana seorang anak kecil mendapatkan sebuah pemikiran semacam itu dalam otak kecilnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu atau bahkan mengert bahwa terkadang jalan dari takdir mereka telah ditentukan oleh tangan Tuhan yang lebih berkuasa. Dan dengan berjalannya waktu maka dari kedua insan tersebut hanya mampu menjalaninya sebagimana takdir itu telah digariskan. Karena sebanyak apapun mereka mengelaknya tangan Tuhan akan selalu menghalangi jalan mereka yang tak sesuai dengan garis takdirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\--OoO--**

 ** _Delapan tahun kemudian – Seoul, 2010_**

Luasnya hampir sama dengan luas lapangan basket pada umumnya. Namun keberadaan para siswa tahun ajaran baru kini membuat lapangan tersebut terlihat menyempit secara otomatis.

Jelas saja tak ada satu pun dari mereka semua yang tak mengeluhkan betapa menderitanya mereka selama hampir satu minggu ini. Di pagi hari mereka harus melakukan sebuah apel pagi yang disusul dengan kegiatan apapun yang jelas memerlukan sebuah ruang terbuka seperti lapangan basket ini. Belum lagi anugerah yang mereka dapatkan dengan adanya terik matahari dihari-hari belakangan ini, menambah sebuah paket penderitaan yang begitu lengkap.

Terlihat tiga gadis yang cukup menyita perhatian dari sekian banyak mata laki-laki disana. Si gadis kecil bermata rusa itu kini tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang begitu cantik diantara teman lainnya. Surai caramel yang sedikit bergelombang pada ujungnya menutupi sebagian punggungnya yang sempit. Kulit serta tubuhnya yang terawat dengan baik menambah nilai plus pada setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya.

Sejak kepindahan yang telah diputuskan ayahnya delapan tahun silam Luhan kecil kini menjelma menjadi gadis cantik yang begitu mandiri. Terlihat dari beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktu yang telah ia jalani sejak sekolah menengah pertamanya.

Luhan tahu betul bahwasanya kedua orangtuanya tak pernah melupakan kewajibannya sebagai pemilik hak penuh atas dirinya. Segala kebutuhannya tercukupi dengan sangat baik bahkan lebih. Tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan si gadis cantik yang keras kepala.

"Lu nanti mengerjakan tugas itu dirumahku ya ?" yang baru bersuara adalah si gadis bermata _eyeliner_ yang begitu sempurna dengan pipi mochinya. Dialah Byun Baekhyun gadis dengan marga Byun itu setidaknya telah menjadi salah satu sahabat Luhan sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di negara yang terkenal dengan ginsengnnya tersebut.

Disusul dengan si gadis bermata minimalis dengan lesung pipit yang membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik saat hanya tersenyum simpul tersebut ataupun berbicara itu kini sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Namanya Zhang Yixing dia sama dengan Luhan sama-sama dari China dan sama-sama dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya hanya saja Yixing tidak seberuntung Luhan yang memiliki orang tua dengan gelimangan harta yang mengaharuskan dirinya bekerja paruh waktu bersama Luhan. Dari sekian persamaan yang mereka dapatkan diantara keduanya membuat dua gadis itu memutuskan untuk berteman ataupun bahkan bersahabat mengingat seberapa lama dan sering mereka bersama.

"Iya Baek tapi setelah kerja paruh waktuku" sebanyak apapun tugas yang diberikan pengejarnya di sekolah ataupun para pengurus masa orientasinya seperti saat ini Luhan tak pernah sekalipun mengesampingkan pekerjaannya. Bukan berarti dirinya gila harta.

Luhan memiliki blackcard yang bisa ia gunakan kapanpun ia mau, namun sejauh ini dirinya hanya mengandalkan kartu-kartu tidak bernominal banyak yang berjejer dalam dompetnya untuk sekedar menunjang kebutuhan sekolahnya.

Dan saat kedua orang itu sibuk mendiskusikan bagaimana nanti mereka nanti akan mengerjakan kerja kelompoknya, maka si lesung pipit merengek entah karena apa.

" _Huuwaaaa_ Lulu"

" _eeh_ " yang merasa nama kecilnya dipanggil menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat satu sahabat senasibnya.

" _Waeyo_ ?" kali ini bukan hanya Luhan yang menyaut panggilan gadis China itu. Sudah bukan lagi hal yang aneh bagi keduanya saat Yixing merengek pada mereka.

Gadis dengan lesung pipit itu memang sudah terbiasa bersikap manja terhadap kedua sahabatnya terutama Luhan mungkin karena mereka memiliki latar belakang yang sama. Maka berbanding terbaliklah dengan Baekhyun yang memiliki sikap manja terhadap siapa saja maka dihadapan Luhan gadis itu akan terlihat sangat dewasa dan menggemaskan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Dari apa yang di pikirkan Luhan mungkin semua sahabatnya seperti itu karena hanya merasa iba terhadap dirinya terutama kehidupannya.

Segala sikap manja sahabatnya yang ditujukan padanya seoalah telah menjadi hiburan sendiri untuk dirinya. Tentu dirinya tak sedikit pun merasa keberatan atas sikap mereka. Luhan malah bersyukur atas sikap keduanya setidaknya mereka adalah satu-satunya yang dapat membuat Luhan dapat tersenyum ditengah kehidupan berat yang ia jalani.

Merasa mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kedua sahabatnya membuat Yixing salah tingkah dan mulai besuara kembali.

" _Ani_ , hanya ingin" ingin rasanya Luhan maupun Baekhyun menenggelamkan Yixing ke dasar Antartika tapi sayangnya mereka terlalu menyayangi gadis yang selalu membuat mereka emosi.

Dan bersamaan dengan cengiran yang diberikan Yixing untuk kedua sahabatnya maka berakhir sudah waktu istirahat untuk mereka hari ini. Ketiganya mulai berjalan memasuki aula yang sudah disediakan untuk kegiatan selanjutnya. Dari beberapa kegiatan yang mereka ikuti yang mereka ketahui hanya masuk kedalam aula sekolah sama saja dengan masuk dalam alam mimpi.

Mereka sudah mencoba berulang kali mendengarkan, memahami, mencerna serta memasukkan ke dalam otak kecil mereka mengenai apa saja yang di sampaikan oleh laki-laki yang ada di depan sana. Hanya saja tangan Tuhan bertindak lain. Di sepanjang kegiatan ini mereka hanya terus menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kelapan tangan mereka yang bertumpu.

"Lu kau tak ingin ke toilet ?" Baekhyun sedikit mengucek matanya seraya mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Kau menawarkan kepada orang yang tepat Baek,ayo"

Jika Baekhyun dan Luhan masih berusaha membuka mata mereka. Maka Zhang Yixing sudah menggapai mimpinya. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah tertidur sejak seseorang yang berada di depan sana mengeluarkan suaranya.

Membuat kedua sahabatnya yang semula menimang apakah tega meninggalkan gadis itu, namun tetap saja keduanya berakhir dengan meninggalkan satu sahabat mereka alasan klasik karena tak mau mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

 _Poor Iching_

Di sepanjang lorong sekolah barunya Luhan maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membuka suara. Keduanya hanya terus terfokus pada suasana yang ada disana, mata mereka hanya memperhatikan banyaknya isteraksi disana.

Keduanya kini berada di lantai dua sehingga keduanya dengan mudah mendapatkan pemandangan apa saja yang mereka inginkan selama disini. Sebelum mata Baekhyun terpana pada seseorang yang tengah berjalan bersama gerombolannya.

Setidaknya ada tiga orang laki-laki dan satu orang gadis yang terlihat begitu mungil diantara mereka. Baekhyun terlalu terfokus pada objek yang sedikit jauh dari tempatnya hingga mengabaikan Luhan yang sudah memanggilnya higga suaranya terasa serak.

 **"BYUN BAEKHYUN"**

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan memanggil sahabat yang secara tiba-tiba terkena virus tuli. Dia terlalu jengah menunggu gadis mungil itu yang hanya terus berdiam ditempatnya tanpa mau melanjutkan jalannya.

" _Lu.,_ "

Luhan mendengar dengan jelas saat Baekhyun meracaukan namanya dengan suara layaknya kucing kecil.

"Ada apa ?"

" _dia ada disini,_ dia benar ada disini Lu"

"Kau bicara apa Baek ?" dari sekian kebiasaan Baekhyun, Luhan selalu membenci dimana gadis itu bicara tidak jelas padanya. Sama seperti saat ini.

Namun semua kemarahananya lenyap begitu saja saat mata rusa mengikuti kemana arah pandang Baekhyun tertuju.

Tak banyak yang Luhan ketahui dengan apa yang ada disana matanya sama-sama menangkap apa yang Baekhun perhatikan.

Tiga laki-laki dengan tinggi yang tidak terlalu berbeda jauh, wajah tampan serta cara mereka tertawa bisa saja membuat gadis mana saja rela jatuh kedalam jurang, tidak lupa adanya sesosok gadis yang berada diantara ketiganya. Di mata Luhan gadis itu cantik dengan mata besarnya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Tapi dari sekian apa yang Luhan liat disana matanya hanya terpikat pada sosok berwajah putih pucat yang hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya disaat teman-temannya mengumbar tawa disana. Dan saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu maka Luhan hanya menggumamkan satu kata sebagai tanda kekagumannya pada laki-laki itu. Dan entah kenapa hanya dengan tatapan itu membuatnya jantungnya berdegup jauh dari kata normal.

" _Tampan_ "

" _huh ?_ "

Entah sadar atau tidak Baekhyun tahu bahwasanya saat dirinya menatap laki-laki yang diam-diam ia idolakan itu matanya tidak sengaja mengakap arah pandang laki-laki lain ke arahnya. Tepatnya kearah Luhan.

"Lu.."

Yang dipanggil sedikitpun tidak menyaut. Melainkan hanya berdiam menatap kedepan menghiraukan sebagaimana usaha Byun Baekhyun menyadarkan dirinya.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pengabaian Luhan terhadap dirinnya sedikit menyenggol lengan gadis mata rusa itu.

" _huh ?_ "

"Kau melamun deer"

" _Ish !_ berhenti memanggilku rusa Byun Baekhyun" Luhan mendengus dengan satu lagi kebiasaan Baekhyun lainnya.

Baekhyun menghiraukan dengusan Luhan dan hanya berjalan menuju kembali ketempat dimana mereka meninggalkan seorang Zhang Yixing seorang diri diruangan tersebut.

Sementara dibawah sana, tepatnya ia berada diantara ketiga sahabat kecilnya. Laki-laki berwajah datar dengan mata elang itu terus mengikuti kemana arah langkah gadis yang beberapa saat lalu bersapa tatap mata secara tidak langsung dengan dirinya. Dan tepat saat gadis itu masuk pada salah satu ruang yang ia ketahui sebuah aula sekolahnya maka bisa dipastikan bahwa gadis itu adalah siswa ajaran baru disekolahnya membuat wajah datarnya kini menampilkan sebuah senyum langka.

"Oh Sehun jika kau tak bergegas ke kelas aku bersumpah akan menyeretmu !"

Dan laki-laki itu adalah Oh Sehun sosok idola dikalangan gadis-gadis sekolahnya atau luar sekolahnya. Wajahnya yang terlampau putih pucat membuatnya begitu tampan dengan adanya rahang bergaris tegas, mata sipit yang terkadang seperti mata elang itu begitu mempesona, belum lagi dengan body goals nya, _Oh.._ itu bisa membuat gadis mana saja rela bersujud di depannya hanya untuk bergelayut pada lengannya yang terlihat kekar berisi.

Terlihat dari kumpulannya hanya bersama dengan tiga manusia lainnya menandakan bahwa laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun tersebut tidak mudah berteman dengan sembarangan orang. Bagi Oh Sehun memiliki satu laki-laki berkulit tan, satu bertelinga peri, dan satu gadis bermata besar itu sudah cukup untuk hidupnya saat ini. Ya meskipun ada sisi dimana dirinya merasa kosong.

Diam-diam Oh Sehun tersenyum menyadari bahwa hatinya berdesir saat matanya bertemu tatapan gadis itu. Pada kenyataannya suara Kyungsoo si gadis mata besar itu menyadarkannya. Dan saat ini juga Oh Sehun menegaskan pada hatinya bahwa _dirinya tidak sabar menantikan hari esok untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu._ Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinued**

 **Dipersilahkan untuk kalian semua mengumpat sebanyak yang kalian mau gw ikhlas wkwk :v**

 **berasa dosa banget gw ngegantung ini ff gitu aja, updatenya barengan sama You're So My Universe yes bisa check di home**

 **sebenarnya gw masih sedikit bingung mau dibawa kearah mana ini ff tapi lihat ntar yes semoga ini mood tetap sesuai jalur lajunya wkwkwk :v**

 **last repiuw juseyo ***

 **see you next chapter**

 **SeLudeer – 18/02/2018**


End file.
